Shining Concord Empire
The Fairy Empire Location''Material World (South-east of Zyreema)'' Inhabitants''- Fairy (majority) - Tsunari'' Affiliation''- League of Good Nations (one of the leading member nations)'' Capital City''?'' The Shining Concord Empire spans the whole of the halfmoon shaped continent to the south east. The continent is populated primarily by Fairy, but is also home to several other species that live in harmony with the winged race. Examples of such are the Spirits that inhabit the island and the strange species of Magical beasts known as the Tsunari. The Shining Concord Empire is currently the largest and most stable country in The World thanks to the hard line they pursue against any form of Evil. The Empire is one of the cornerstone nations of the League of Good Nations and one of its founding nations. Separation form The World In order to protect itself from Evil influences (and possible invasions) the Shining Concord Empire has set up many defenses, including one of the strongest naval forces in the world, to protect it's borders from anybody foolish enough to try to invade. While they have good political and business relations with many other nations, they are wary of outsiders. Something they have been particularly wary of in recent years has been the distribution of the highly addictive and illegal alchemical substance called "hush-puppy" in the few port towns were trade with the outside world is done. This innocently named drug is devastatingly potent and is targeted specifically towards Fairy, causing the Shining Concord to suspect Keeper involvement. Government The Emperor The Emperor of the Shining Concord Empire is considered a chosen and enlightened being. Being born with feathered wings where a fairy's normally resemble those of a dragonfly he has been different since birth. While most of the administrative work is done by the Ruling Council, he holds the authority to veto any of their decisions or allow exceptions to existing law. It is not unheard of for the Emperor to retreat into his private sanctum for days or even months to meditate and hold private council with the Light. Ruling Council Most of the political and administrative work is done by the Ruling Council and its subsidiary organs. It is well known for its thoroughness. Unfortunately not their speed. Any citizen regardless of birth can apply to become a scribe or administrative official and pormotions are given according to competence – at least in theory. The Oracles Oracles are one pillar of the fairy society and held in high regards. Their highest duty is to guarantee the safety of the Empire by identifying and localizing threats. They are educated in various forms of divination, some of which are considered a state secret, especially those that make use of special oracle towers. The second task of an Oracle is that of a judge in affairs of the state. Oracle towers are a common and traditional part of official buildings, including the Imperial Palace. They provide a place for visiting Oracles to ply their trade. The interior of these beautiful and bright spires of marble is decorated with chimes and bells. Although the first impression might suggest otherwise, they are no temples. Entry to the upper floors is restricted to Oracles and officials of the higher ranks. It is no secret that some techniques of the oracle require great amounts of mana that has to be provided by novices or volunteers and fed into the tower. Category:Places Category:Campaign World Category:Good Category:League of Good Nations Category:Fairy